For The Blood God
by Tyr's Hoof
Summary: A more accurate story of a Warhammer 40,000 crossover. Athos, Khorne worshiper of the Black Legion, and his fellows discover Equestria. Rejoice, Xeno's, your death has come. Just a quick ones shot. Also, I love MLP, I just know that Ponies and Warhammer do not blend.


Athos could not stand to listen to the mewling of the boot lick he had once called his brother. Touched in the head had little Myrin been, hearing words that weren't there. He had been born so long after Athos that Athos had had time to grow into a man, an Astartes even. Though, he knew his mother and father had been proud of his acceptance into the Ultramarines Chapter, he also knew from first hand experience that they now reviled him for choosing his new deity.

Few of the Corpse Worshipers could truly understand what it was to worship Khorne. To feel the Blood Gods eyes on ones souls as they ripped, tore, murdered, and butchered to survive the onslaught of Tyranids, was the closest feeling to Godhood, next to Princedom. Athos had heard the welcoming whisper of Khorne as his battle brothers died around him on some forgotten world in the Galactic Northeast. He had reveled in feeling the life of every Tyranid drain from there broken forms. It was then that he had felt different from his brothers. Where they were proud to worship the Emperor, Athos felt at odds with the supposed Great God-Emperor.

It had been years later when he had finally gotten a chance to leave the Chapter, during a battle with the 'Great Enemy', the Chaos Space Marines. The Black Legion had welcomed him willingly. The Warriors of Khorne had been less welcoming, but what did he care? He knew his Blood God would be proud of his son for the blood he spilled, and the skulls he took. It was years later that he would find his brother once more, as a slave the Black Legion had taken from a planet near Cadia. Athos had never kept track of the names of worlds he had slaughtered on. He had been happy to welcome his brother to the fold of the true rulers of the universe.

The horrible truth had been that his brother had lost his mind years before. He now babbled of worlds beyond the stars, where the Gods had never seen.

But to the warriors of the Black Legion, such a statement was nothing more then a challenge.

* * *

Athos felt the Dreadclaw Drop Pod shake and shudder beneath his feet as it fell. Much to his dismay, the pod was crammed with mortals, others who Worshiped the Gods, each one was once a warrior of the Imperium, now turned traitor. They wore whatever armor they could get there grubby, greedy hands on, from Guard Flak Armor to a select few even wearing carapace armor. Athos towered over them all, his power armor making him a giant.

He wore Mark 7 Power Armor, in all its glory. It had once been blue, in honor of his old chapter. Now it was black, with a yellow eight pointed star on the chest. He wore his helmet, long, curved horns distinguishing amongst even his fellow Marines, wherever they might be. The baleful red eyes of his helmet reminded the pitiful human servants of the Gods who was in charge of them. Athos had already told them there orders. Land, kill, stay out of the way, or die with whatever awaits below.

He had no idea what would be on the planet, now very close below, but it mattered not. If it bled, then Khorne would be pleased. And what else in this universe mattered?

The Dreadclaw Drop Pod landed in the center of a village, still in the throngs of its early day rituals, its inhabitants still reeling at the sudden metal tear drop crushing a statue beneath its metal hull. All eight sides opened, the mid-morning air ripping apart with the sound of autoguns and lasguns. Athos laughed a little when he saw the Xenos and there world.

The Xenos were small beasts, not unlike horses, yet very different in such strange ways. They were tiny, the tops of there heads barely reaching his thigh. They were every color available in the visible spectrum. Some of the beasts even had little wings on there sides, horns on there heads. Athos laughed again as he watched a mustard yellow one's knee explode from a well placed autogun volley, and then its eye burst in its skull as a lasguns red discharge fried its brain.

Athos needed to join the slaughter, and began to shove his way through his comrades, his chainaxe revving in his right hand, his left involuntarily flexing with the bolt pistol in its grip. His pauldron knocked over one of his mortal warriors, who snarled at the Marine, lost in his own Blood Lust. Athos ignored it, knowing the mortal would come to his senses when he saw who he insulted.

The rest of the warriors spread out, there landing uncontested as they shot any of the xenos they saw. Athos could hear them killing from blocks away already. He finally began to run, his massive frame bulldozed his own allies to the side, and he crushed one underfoot. The little village was made of two story buildings, most of them wood based. He would enjoy watching it burn.

He launched himself down a venue, some sort of main road in the town. He could count at least twenty or thirty of the beasts, panicking and attempting to flee. They scrambled over one another, as he closed the distance on the nearest. A gray, horned one, trying to pull its little wooden cart. His chainaxe met its upper neck, diamond tipped chain teeth tore the entire head free, earning screams of terror from those who saw. One stood only a foot or two away, shocked into a state of terror by the gruesome sight of its friends beheading, as the head landed at its feet. It looked up at him as he towered over it, its blue eyes were tiny, trying to make sense of the monster before it.

Athos swung his bolt pistol, letting the side of it act as a club and smashed in the side of its face. He brought it up as he resumed his charge, firing off bolts at the nearest ones. Watching there limbs tear open, blood and ruined muscle slowing them to a crawl that he might simply crush them under the tread of his boots. One found the courage to challenge him. It was big, red with a blond head of hair. It snorted and pawed at the ground, lowering its head for a charge.

"CAN YOU FIGHT ANY BETTER?"Athos screamed through the vox caster of his helmet, the blood lust having fully overtaken him. The red one charge him, and he dropped both of his weapons. Where most of the things barely met his thigh, this one reached to his groin plate. He allowed it to ram him, wanting to test its strength. It was fast for its size, it had been no less then thirty feet before its charge, and was already within striking distance.

Athos began to ready himself, ready to grab the beast when it hit home. At the last second, it veered off, jumping out of his reach. He snarled, his helmet making it into a more hideous noise then it already would have been. Unbeknownst to him, a winged one was flying at him at full speed. Momentum hit him as it turned in midair, and slammed its back legs into his armor. He stumbled forward a single step.

Astartes speed and power were more then a match for his attacker, and he whipped around, catching the blue assailant by its back leg. He whipped the rainbow haired beast back around, slamming its back into the ground.

"COWARD! BUT EVEN YOUR BLOOD IS WELCOME!" Athos screamed as he wrapped both of his armored hands around the things rear leg, and placed a boot on its chest. He ripped and twisted the meat of its leg, laughing as tendons popped and ligaments snapped. The leg finally came free as the beast screamed the entire time. It went into shock as it lost its leg, saving itself from the onslaught of Athos beating its head to a pulp with the limb. He spun back around as he heard the tell tale sound of a hoof on the cobble road. The red one was moving to attack him.

Athos would not let it prove itself as a warrior, and stepped towards it. Its assault slowed when it realized it was seen, but it could not get away fast enough. Athos wrapped a hand around its neck, holding it in place. His other hand found purchase around its jaw structure. He twisted and lifted, pulling the flesh and fur apart, until he was rewarded with most of a head in his hand. He let out a loud chortle.

As he laughed, he looked skyward, watching as more Black Legion warriors descended on the planet. The Gods would feed on the death of that world. Athos felt a genuine smile cross his lips .

He felt like the God Of Blood was watching him again. It was a good feeling.


End file.
